Wedding Day
by Nonnie88
Summary: Its Catherine and Warricks Wedding :


A Catherine/Warrick fanfic :)

**Wedding Day**

It was Saturday 5th September; the weather in Las Vegas was brilliantly sunny. There was no haze, no smog. There was the smallest breeze and a bright blue sky, and at 5 o'clock, it was still beautiful.

Catherine was standing in her bedroom then. The dress fit her exquisitely, the hat was spectacular and the long, full veil swept over it, and made her look like a princess. Her hair was gently upswept and she looked incredible with the ivory silk dress going all the way to the floor, her Maid of Honor, Sara handed her the fragment bouquet of white lilies and pink roses.

"Oh, my God, Catherine…" her mother said, as her eyes filled with tears. She had never seen a bride as lovely as her daughter and was happy that she was invited to this wedding after missing out on the one to Eddie. She looked absolutely regal in the dress designed by Dior, and when she walked down the stairs everyone stopped dead.

The music was playing softly outside, the quests were waiting for them, and Sara was flapping around the living room like an ostrich, rounding up her chickens. The bridesmaids were already lined up; Lindsey looked gorgeous in her pale pink and ivory dress, and ready to go as Grissom came up to Catherine.

"All right, guys, let's go quietly," Sara said, pretending to clap her hands silently, and suddenly Catherine giggled. It was all so silly. She remembered being at Sara and Grissom's wedding and doing the exact same thing. They had spent months on this, and it was all a big show, with a thousand ridiculous details.

"Quietly and slowly... Quietly and slowly!" Sara was whispering, demonstrating the solemn pace to them. Lindsey looked back at her mother and smiled, then she did the crazy sign about Sara and they both giggled.

Wendy went first, having spent an unforgettable evening with Greg the night before and Sofia came right after her, both looking extremely ladylike. It was the happiest day of her life and in 10 minutes she would be married to Warrick.

FOREVER!

Lindsay was next in line, with Sara being last. They purposely placed her there so she wouldn't steal the show, but even with her expanded waistline it was hard for her not to. There were lots of whispers as she went down the aisle to the flowered alter.

There was a long pause as everyone waited for the bride, and at last she came, every bit as beautiful as everyone hoped she would be. She came towards them with Grissom on her arm, Grissom was like a father to her and since Sam died he had been her rock, and with measured steps, and eyes cast down beneath her veil, and she could feel Grissom tremble beside her. Shaking hands with Warrick and giving Catherine a kiss on the cheek he took his place opposite Sara and beside Nick, the best man.

Catherine turned wide, looking for the trusting eyes that were always filled with love to her husband. She had come far for him and together they would go farther. They had waited a long time for each other.

"You look so beautiful," Warrick whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"I love you so much," she whispered back and he looked down at her, so proud, so tall, and so hopeful.

They pledged their love and promised to forsake all others and then at last Warrick kissed her for a long, long time, as the assembled guests applauded, and looked on in awe.

The minister had pronounced them husband and wife and they hurried down the aisle hand in hand, while guests threw rose petals at them. It was a happy time; a happy day; it was the culmination of a lifetime.

The guests swore she was the prettiest bride they had every seen, the exception being Grissom who said that Sara was the most beautiful but Catherine was a close second, and she and Warrick greeted everyone and at last Bon Jovi was played. 'Always' being the first song they had heard on their first date, and they began to slowly dance around the floor. Everyone stood in rapt admiration. Warrick was dancing, he couldn't dance but he wanted to try to make sure that everything was perfect for his new wife. Once the song had ended, Catherine dutifully danced with the best men, Nick and Archie before moving on to dance with Grissom, who had easily guided her around the dance floor. She danced for hours and at last they had dinner, and then she danced some more, and then she thanked her mother for the wedding; her mother replying it would have been what Sam had wanted for her, that he loved Warrick as a son.

Then, at last, Catherine went to change, before appearing in a simple, silk, red dress. She stood on the stage with the band and turned her back to the crowd and threw her bouquet high above and behind her, and it flew through the air and landed in Sara's arms, who shouted "I'm already married", and she tossed it away again like a hand grenade ready to go off and this time Lindsay caught it. Her eyes widened, she may be engaged but she wasn't planning to get married anytime soon, she looked at her mother, to see her and Warrick both laughing about it, and as Catherine kissed her goodbye, she whispered that her grandmother wanted to give her a wedding next summer.

"Oh. No!!" Lindsey squealed, you have to save me Mom. "I couldn't, I'd die…" She meant it sincerely. Their wedding had been beautiful, but she couldn't imagine getting married so soon after her mother. Catherine smiled and left with her new husband, content that they had thanked everyone for coming and headed for their home, before they left for a 2 week honeymoon in Bermuda.

Hope you enjoyed… I'm still a little crappy at writing fanfic but I am trying hehe :)


End file.
